Bella's a Wolf
by TwiHardFoeever
Summary: Set before New Moon. What happens if the Cullens set off a wolf gene in Bella? Read to find out. STORY IS BETTER THAN SUMMARY! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! So when I first started, I was writing about how the Twilight characters read Twilight (actually, I got a little obsessed and wrote three stories about it). It got taken down. So this is my first fanfic that didn't fail miserably. Please, help me to improve! I always welcome constructive criticism, though there is no need to be hateful. I just wanted to thank everybody so much for their dedication to me, and so here is my story!**

**P.S. This is set right after Twilight. Remember: Jacob is not a wolf yet (nor does he know). Btw, in my fanfic Edward doesn't leave.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, I'll be right back. I just have to get changed and then I'll 'pick you up'"

"Oh all right." I sighed, knowing he really would be back. But I wish he didn't have to go, if only for half an hour.

Half an hour later he picked me up, and we drove to school. Classes were a bore. I had already studied everything, as usual, and couldn't wait to go home. I was relieved when lunch came, I got to see the Cullen children.

"Hey guys," I waved, walking through the lunch line, I took slightly more than usual, I just felt hungry. Emmet had noticed. Of course.

"Whoa, Bella. Come on. I knew girls had an appetite, but an _extra apple_? Really?"

"Oh, Emmet. It's nice to see you to."

"Hi Bella." He grinned a cheesy grin, and I blushed. The Cullens laughed. I blushed more.

* * *

The rest of the day couldn't have gone slower. Biology was fine, because Edward and I finished the lab we were doing in five minutes, so we had the rest of the period to ourselves. Then the day was slow again.

After school, Edward drove me to his house. We went up to his room.

"Edward, I'm hot," I complained.

"I can fix that."

"Thanks," I sighed. He was really cool. Literally.

"Wow, you _are_ hot. Oh Bella! I think you have a fever."

"Great," I sighed. This is just what I needed.

"Carlisle!" He called.

"No!" Now we had to maintain appropriate posture.

He was in the room a second later.

"Edward?"

"I think Bella has a fever."

I moaned as Carlisle took my temperature.

"Bella, you have a high fever. I recommend you go home and rest."

I groaned this time.

"Come on Bella," Edward said, "I'll take you home."

* * *

Charlie was more than surprised to see me home early.

"Bella? Is she okay?" He turned to Edward.

"I'm fine..."

"She has a high temperate."

"Time to go to bed."

I groaned in protest.

"Nope." He picked me up and carried me bridal style.

"Edward!"

As I soon as I hit the bed, I fell instantly asleep.

* * *

I woke up after what seemed like a long time.

"Edward...," I mumbled.

He was instantly at my side. "Yes?"

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Three days."

"Three days!?" I was screaming.

"Calm down! Charlie doesn't know I'm here."

"Oops." I giggled.

"Oh my God Bella! You're burning up!"

I felt my forehead. It actually did feel very hot.

"Get you're dad."

"But... "

"You're dad."

"Fine. DAD! DAD!"

"Bella! You're finally awake. I was getting worried." I looked around, and thankfully Edward was gone. Charlie felt my forehead.

"Gosh Bella, you're burning!" Then under his breath "I'd better go call Sam."

"Sam?" I asked. Wait... Wasn't that the leader of the group Jacob despises?

"Nothing. Get some rest."

Again I fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Charlie's POV**

**(A/N: Phone Conversation **_Charlie_**, **_Sam__**)**_

_Sam! Sam!_

_Charlie?_

_She's changing!_

It took him a minute to get that.

_I__'ll be right over._

* * *

"How is she?" Sam asked.

"Her temperature is really high."

"It will happen soon then."

Then a knock at the door.

"Can I see her?" Edward asked.

"Well... She is contagious at the moment"

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we? Bell-" Edward got cut off by Sam.

"Don't you dare, Cullen."

"Just let me see her."

"Cullen-"

"Sam? Edward? Is that you? Guys, let Edward come up." Bella croaked from upstairs, her voice hoarse.

"Sam, at first I didn't like my daughter with a vampire anymore than you do. But she wants him. Let him go."

Edward nodded to me politely, and went to go see Bella.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Edward, don't go. They might not let you back in."

"Relax, Bella," Edward said, trying to calm me, "they'll let me in, otherwise I'll just come back. This way, we can make noise."

All of a sudden, Edward scrunched his nose up in disgust.

"Mutts," he mumbled.

"What?" I asked, sounding worried.

"Nothing," Edward sighed, and with that he left. He slipped out so quietly, if I hadn't see I wouldn't have believed.

So I was listening for Edward, and I heard a knock on the door, and some whispering. Thinking it was Edward, I was about to call him up. Then I heard another knock, and listened very carefully.

The I heard who the first knocker was. Sam.

I clenched my jaw in frustration. Jacob had warned me about Sam, and I wanted to take his advice. What was Sam doing in this house? And that's when I heard the word slip out of Sam's mouth. Well, he implied it, actually. But then I heard Charlie speak the word.

Vampire.

WHAT? HOW DOES CHARLIE KNOW!?

Calm down, Bella. I just had to get control of my emotions. Deep breaths. Why was I getting so worked up?

Sam was arguing with Edward. Why? I practically growled. Then, with as much control as I could muster, I managed to speak, "Sam? Edward? Is that you? Guys, let Edward come up." Now I _was_ growling. Why weren't they letting him through?

Edward rushed to my side.

"God, Bella! You're burning up!"

What? I felt my forehead. I _was_.

"Sam!" Edward called, "Sam!"

What? "No," I croaked. What was up with Sam?

He came rushing up to me, and felt my forehead.

"Bella, you need to get outside," he said, with a sense of urgency, but also control, like a boss. Why? But his request wasn't a request, not really. It was more like a command, actually.

I rushed outside, faster then I thought possible. And just in time to, because of what happened next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

Whoa. Well _this_ feels different. I feel... funny. Weird. I looked at my family and friends. Sam smiled at me, Edward looked shocked, and Charlie just stood there with a blank expression. I just realized, I am panting. Whoa, whoa, whoa. _Panting_? What...?

I looked down at myself. I had paws. PAWS?! And fur. FUR!? Calm down Bella, I told myself. But I was freaking out.

(**A/N: mind conversation. A wolf thing. **_Bella_**, _Paul_, **_Jared_**.)**

I'm going crazy. This is just another dream. I flinched, remembering some dreams I've had.

**_Whoa, dude. You've had some pretty crazy dreams. _**

_Paul! He doesn't even knows what's going on, and you're already making fun of him?_

_Who are you?_

I was hearing voices in my head now. It's official. I'm going crazy.

**_No, man. You're not. This is for real._**

It..., I looked at myself,_ this is for real?_

_Yep. Now can you tell us what you're name is?_

_I - , I - , _I stuttered,_ Bella._

* * *

** Sorry for such a short chapter, but I like cliff hangers. (Laughs evilly).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jared's POV**

**(A/N: mind conversation. Wolf thing. **

_Bella_**, ****_Paul_****, **_Jared_**.)**

Paul and I were on patrol. I was enjoying a nice day. Sleeping. But Sam got an emergency call, and I had to cover for him.

Then I realized what the 'emergency' call was. A new wolf.

I knew this because I heard freaking out. I knew this because there was something trying to calm there self down. Finally, I knew this because this person was trying to convince them self they were crazy. That this was all a dream.

I wish.

_**Looks like we have a newbie.**_

_Gotcha._

Then this dude saw his dreams. Weird.

_**Whoa, dude. You've had some pretty crazy dreams.**_

_Paul!,_ I scolded, _He doesn't even knows what's going on, and you're already making fun of him? _Classic Paul. I mean, I thought it, but I didn't say it. Then again, as a wolf, they're the same things. I hope he wasn't listening...

_Who are you?_

The boy sounded nervous, but not as much as normal newbies. Now he's trying to convince himself he's crazy.

_No, man. You're not. This is for real._

_It..., this is for real?_

_Yep. Now can you tell us what you're name is?_

_I - , I - , _the dude stuttered,_ Bella._

_Wait... a _girl_?_

_Yeah... is that bad?_ She panicked.

_No! No. We've just... never had a girl in the pack before. What did you say you're name was?_

_Isabella Swan. But call me Bella._

What?! Daughter of Chief Swan!?

_**Bella Swan as in daughter of-**_

She sighed, _Chief Swan. Yes._

**_WOW!_**

_Yeah, I guess. _

_So... what exactly am I?_

_A wolf._

_A wolf!_

_**Wait... don't you hang with vamps?**_

_Paul! Don't-_

_**She should know.**_

_Know what?_

_Well, I began, bloodsuckers, I mean vamps, are our mortal enemies. And we have a treaty... you can't go back to their house. Ever._

_Can't. Go. Back. Ever._

It took awhile for her to let that sink in.

_Why... not?_

_Didn't Jacob tell you the legends?_

_Oh. But he can still come over here?!_

_Well, technically, yes._

She let in a breath of relief.

"Bella? Bella? Earth to Bella?" It was Edward Cullen. I growled.

_What's your names?_

_Oh! My name's Jared, and the big loaf with me is Paul._

_**Hey!**_

_It's the truth._

_Well, _Jared_, I _love_ Edward. So back off!_

The tone of her voice surprised me. Who knew someone like_ Bella _had it in her?

"Bella! Bellllllllaaaaaaa!" Why couldn't Edward shut up? I wasn't even there, but through Bella's eyes I could see her pestering her. And her... _love_... for the filthy, reeking, leach. Disgusting!

We were going to have some problems.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright so guys plz don't hate me, but I think my math teacher does. She's been giving us like 2 hrs of homework every night, even on Halloween! That is the reason I haven't been posting, sorry, but here's chapter 5 so read on!**

* * *

** Edward's POV**

BELLA'S A WOLF! BELLA'S A WOLF! Wait... Bella's a wolf? Huh...

They're our natural enemies! I'll be lucky if I can see Bella ever! I suppose I could just go to her house... but still... Alice will feel horrible! I can hear her now...

"Edward! There's got to be some way to bypass this! It's all our fault... all our fault..."

Okay, so that last part is what I would say, but still...

This is one of the many times I wish I could read her mind. But... hey! She's connected to the wolves. I still can't read her mind, but I can listen to the conversation.

"... your name is?"

"I - I -... Bella," Well of course she's stuttering! She's probably scared out of her mind! I should help her.

"Wait... a girl?" Oh yeah. Only pack boys so far.

"Yeah... is that bad?" pnicked. Garr.. those boys... making her scared like that...

"No! No. We've just... never had a girl in the pack before. What did you say you're name was?" Well, at least they tried to reassure her.

"Isabella Swan. But call me Bella."

"Bella Swan as in daughter of-"

She sighed, "Chief Swan. Yes." It really annoys her when people ask about her being daughter of Chief Swan.

"WOW!" I wanted to shout 'shut up!', but I was going to wait. For now.

"Yeah, I guess. So... what exactly am I?" A wolf.

"A wolf."

"A wolf!"

"Wait... don't you hang with vamps?" Garr.

"Paul! Don't-"

"She should know." Garr!

"Know what?"

"Well, bloodsuckers," GARR! "I mean vamps, are our mortal enemies. And we have a treaty... you can't go back to their house. Ever." Not true! Wait... is it true or not?

"Can't. Go. Back. Ever."

It took awhile for her to let that sink in. My Bella. My poor, poor Bella. I _really_ want to comfort her! Just wait, Edward! Just wait...

"Why... not?"

"Didn't Jacob tell you the legends?" Unfortunately.

"Oh. But he can still come over here?!"

"Well, technically, yes."

She let in a breath of relief. My girl. I've got to tell her I'm here.

"Bella? Bella? Earth to Bella?"

"What's your names?" She just ignored me! Ouch.

"Oh! My name's Jared, and the big loaf with me is Paul." Stinking mutts.

"Hey!"

"It's the truth." Shut up mutts...

"Well, Jared, I love Edward. So back off!" Oh... feisty... she's _mine. _I needed her to talk to me.

"Bella! Bellllllllaaaaaaa!"

Just then, Alice pulled up. She came rushing up to me without even looking at the mutts and Bella.

"Edward, Edward! Is it..."

She smelt the wolves.

* * *

**So how do you like it? I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews! I haven't been personally responding, so sorry for that! I just wanted to say how grateful I am to everyone who has taken the time to review, favorite, and follow! Read on!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alice's POV**

No, no, no, no... Bella...

But... How? Why? My vision can't be true... it can't...

I just realized my family, besides Edward, is standing around me.

"Alice! Alice!" Carlisle called. Oh! I was in vision mode. Oops!

"Sorry guys! We have to go. Now." We were currently out hunting.

"What? Why?" Jasper asked.

"It's Bella," they all started running back home.

As we were driving at top speed, they asked me what was wrong.

"I saw a vision... of Bella... and she was a... a... NO!"

"Alice! Alice?"

"She's a... wolf," I said in a small voice.

"What?!" they yell/asked in synchronize.

But by then were there. I rushed up to Edward. "Edward, Edward is it..." but I caught the wolves scent.

"NO! Nope, not true. I refuse to believe..."

I mutt came over to me, and brushed me with their head. It smelt terrible.

"Edward. Bella. No..."

"Yes," he responded simply, "and she's right next to you."

I looked down at the wolf next to me. She was whimpering softly next to me.

"Bella," I started, "I'm so sorry..."

"Alice! She's trying to focus on shifting, but, well... she thinks you're disappointed..." Jasper stated simply.

"Oh Bella! So selfless... _I'm_ not disappointed. This is _our_ fault."

She started to quiver.

"Boys," the leader called, "look away, now!"

All the boys turned. I was curious to know why, and then I realized.

At that second, a naked Bella was next to me, bright red. It would hardly be enough to compare her to a tomato.

"Oh, Bella!" I exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!"

"Alice?!"

"What?"

"Can we _please_ talk about this later? I'm kinda... naked."

"Oh my gosh! Of course!"

With that we rushed up to the house.

**Sam's POV**

Another wolf? Stinking Cullens...

A _girl_ wolf? Stinking Cullens...

A _vampire girl_!? STINKING CULLENS!

God... calm down. You're the _alpha_. You've got to behave... no going wolfie now... Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Ah... ok. Calm and collected. Time to face the Cullens.

"Um...," I cleared my breath. "Cullens. As you now know, we have... a... a... _situation_ here. Please meet me tomorrow with your whole coven at three at the treaty border to discus this. My whole pack will be there, and I hope your coven will be there as well."

Then I sat there, waiting for Bella.

"Excuse me," spoke the male bloodsucker.

"Yes?"

"It's called a _family_, _not _a _coven_. Secondly... _which side will Bella be on_?"

Uh oh. I hadn't thought about this before.

"Um... I suppose in the middle, on the line."

With that, Bella came out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

I was walking out in a tank top and shorts, the only pairs I had in this rainy little town. The reason I was dressed so oddly was because I wasn't cold, at all. In fact, the cool air felt great on my burning hot skin.

With my new enhanced hearing (ha-ha, Edward!), I could hear bits of the conversation outside as Alice was rambling on and on about how sorry she was and how she won't let this effect our friendship.

"...and we'll do something about the treaty, don't worry..." Luckily, I picked up blocking techniques because I have a friend named Jessica.

So I listened in to the conversation outside, them completely oblivious to the fact I had enhanced hearing.

"...a... a... _situation_ here. Please meet me tomorrow with your whole coven at three at the treaty border to discus this. My whole pack will be there, and I hope your coven will be there as well."

Ok, nothing to touchy so far. I was surprised at Sam's calm matter.

"Excuse me," spoke Edward.

"Yes?"

"It's called a _family_, _not _a _coven_. Secondly... _which side will Bella be on_?"

Edward's usually calm and collected manner had vanished. Then again, what side would I be on? The Cullens were my family, but now I'm a wolf...

Because of my thoughts, I almost missed what Sam replied.

"...in the middle, on the line?"

Nice thinking! A good compromise.

Then I walked out.

"Hi boys," I called. "So I'll be on the line, huh? Never would have thought of that. Good compromise!"

"You heard that?" asked Edward.

"Yep," I replied.

"Stupid wolf hearing," he muttered, forgetting that I could hear him, again.

"Ha ha, very funny... For me, anyway!" I laughed.

All the Cullens let out a tinkling bell laugh. Well, except for Edward, anyway.

"Yes, yes, laugh all you want. Don't forget, I read minds."

"Edward, you wouldn't!" gasped Alice.

"Yes, I would."

"Anyway," Sam began, "_Bella_, how do you feel?"

"Um," I started, everyone looking anxious for my response. "Uh... exhilarated?" I asked with uncertainty. They all laughed.

"It's true," said Jasper.

"Wow, Bella. That's a different response than most new wolves. You feeling okay?" Paul asked. Jared punched his arm.

"Bella has many different, unusual, and downright strange reactions to the supernatural. Get used to it." said Edward. The Cullens nodded their heads in agreement.

"So, where do we start?" I asked.

"Bella, why don't you stay with Emily and I for awhile? Just so you can get used to your new surroundings and learn to control and adjust." Sam asked me.

"And the Cullens..." I trailed off.

"We have a meeting tomorrow to discus the arrangements."

"Ok."

"Care to faze-" Sam started, but I already had.

"That's one way to do it. Okay come on, guys, you still have patrol."

I gave one last look at Edward, and stared him dead in the eyes.

It suddenly felt as if my whole world shifted. It wasn't gravity holding me to the earth, it was Edward.

"BELLA! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING? Wait-" Paul stared. "Sam, this isn't real."

"Guys," I began, tentatively, "what just happened?"

"Um," Sam said in a shaky voice, "Bella, I think you just imprinted."


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

Wait... I just _what_? What on earth is imprinting?

**(A/N: Wolf convo. BELLA, **_sam_**, **_JARED_**, paul)**

**WAIT... WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE?**

**dude... I mean woman... you just imprinted.**

**I WHAT?**

_imprinted. it's a powerful thing wolves do to... keep the wolf blood line strong. basically, it's like love at first sight._

**AWESOME!**

_yeah... I imprinted too, so I know how you feel._

**you guys are gross**

_DEFINATLY._

_come on bella, let's go to my home._

**OK**

**(A/N wolfie convo over.)**

* * *

When we got to Sam's house, it immediately felt like home. I don't exactly get it, but it feels so home-like. The wolves laughed at my thoughts.

Sam fazed and told his imprint about me. She lent me some close, which I noticed were slightly to small for me, even though before I was wolf, they would have been to big.

"You'll go shopping soon. When wolves change, they get bigger appetites and grow larger," Sam explained.

"Oh," was my response.

By that time, it was dinner. I noticed I had an unusually large appetite. When I questioned why my plate was, quite literally, filled a foot high, Sam responded, "Like I said, bigger appetites." I nodded.

* * *

After that, Sam's imprint, who I learned was named Emily, showed me to the guest bedroom I'd been staying in over the duration of (gasp, I know! a large amount of time, but it's necessary.) six months to a year. I thanked her, and amazingly, feel fast asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry! I know I haven't updated in awhile. I've been overwhelmed with school and my personal life. I've also had a serious case of writers' block. But I'm back now!**

**-Julia**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The next morning I woke to he sound of bacon frying. It smelled delicious. Then my stomach growled, and I remembered how wolves have a large appetite.

"Good morning," called Emily as I bounded down the stairs. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you," I replied.

"So I understand how overwhelmed you must be feeling. Though I did hear you're good at handling the supernatural," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "It certainly will be nice to have another female with me."

"Likewise," I smiled.

"Well, you'd better hurry up. Once the boys attack the food, there is none left," she laughed.

So I got food. A lot of food.

Then came the boys, back from patrol.

"Aww, Emily! Why didn't you tell us the food was ready?"

"So Bella had a _chance_."

They pouted. "C'mon, Em!"

"She's a lady."

"Humph."

* * *

After I ate, I trained. Trained to faze faster and more effectively, trained to control my anger, trained to fight. And I did that until lunch and dinner. Then came our meeting with the Cullens. We arrived just in time to see them show up. As suggested, I stood on the treaty line.

"Good afternoon," called Carlisle. "How are you?"

Sam, being the alpha, was also the speaker.

"We are fine. How are you?" The situation was very tense.

"Good, thank you. Now, to discuss Bella."

"Okay. She's a wolf now, but I can't refuse a wolf their imprint. I think we should have boundaries only Bella can cross. How about the treaty line, and someone for each side will escort her? How does that sound?"

"I think it's a great compromise," I said. Everyone else nodded.

"Well then, I hate to rush this, but we can't afford to be off patrol so long, and I'm sure Bella's exhausted."

"See you soon then. Good bye."

* * *

After about a week of training, I started patrol. And then a another week, school on the Reservation. Paul told me managing school, patrol, and then trying to get sleep was extremely difficult. I wasn't looking forward to it.

"Bella! C'mon, Bella!" Sam was driving me to school.

"Coming!" I called.

* * *

When we got to school, Sam reminded me again. "Listen Bella... you know I want you to have someone to hang out with, but..."

"I know, I know. We wouldn't want to get close to anyone. It could expose us. Hot skin, gone a lot..."

"And Jacob..."

"Yes, I know. Even though you're almost positive he'll turn soon, I have to be strict with home because he thinks you have a 'gang' and even if he will turn soon, we can't have him exposing us. Got it."

"Good."

What I was nervous about, what I noticed, what Sam didn't... I was dressed I shorts and a tank top, and it was below thirty. I should be wearing a heavy coat and two layers. But I didn't mention this to Sam, otherwise I'd be sweating to death.

"Bye Sam."

"Bye Bells."

I was off to start the school day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's POV**

"Bella? Hey Bella! What are you doing here? Did you move to the Rez?"

"No Jacob," I said coolly, waving to Sam and walking briskly away.

"Bella, what's up? How've you been?"

"Fine thanks," I said dryly. It hurt me to do this to Jacob, but I was not going to break the pack's secret. They'd blame it on me being a girl.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Jacob, followed by Quil and Embry. "Wait," he said as Sam waved back, "are you in league with Sam? Bella, I warned you, he's up to no good! Please, for your own sake, don't start too!"

I whirled around to face him. Tears were threating to spill over, but it had to be done. I had to protect the packs' secret, even if it meant being rude to Jacob, even if he was turning soon. Even if I lose my best friend.

"Go away, Jacob!" I yelled. Some people were already starting to stare. Some much for not drawing attention to myself. I hadn't even been at this school for five minutes and I was already starting to yell, but I continued. "Sam is doing all he can to help me, he's doing his best! Don't you ever criticize him in front of me if you don't want to lost a tooth or two!" I yelled. The only good thing about this was that the tears had certainly evaporated, replaced by anger, though I knew I would regret pushing him away later.

"You," he raised an accusing finger at me. Meanwhile Quil and Embry were cowering, knowing this probably wouldn't end well. "He's got you too! How could you Bella, huh? HOW! COULD! YOU!" With that he stormed away, his friends not-so-close-behind.

A single tear escaped as I rushed to the woods behind the school to faze.

* * *

**I know, super short. But that's my thing! Super short chapters. Sorry if you don't like.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know when the wolves do the mind-convo-thingy I usually don't put it like it's normal speech, but it's exactly 10:54 PM where I live, and I'm too tired/(ok, I admit it) lazy to do so.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Bella? Is that you?" Paul's voice rang out in my mind.

"Yeah," I admitted hoarsely.

"Was it... was it Jacob?" he asked me quietly.

"Yeah."

"Oh."

* * *

Two days later I was ready to actually start school.

"Um, you'll be okay today, right?" Sam asked while dropping me off, a mask of uncertainty written all over his face.

"Yeah, I know what to do, I'm ready, I'm okay."

I pushed out of the car. As I turned around, I gave him one last smile of reassurance, and he drove away.

* * *

Classes were a bore, as usual. You know, the whole, been there, read that thing.

As I was walking out of L.A., my last class of the day, I saw him. Jacob.

Seriously?!

Why does this always have to happen to me?

Am I like the test dummy of life, getting thrown and punched around for everyone else to see?

Okay, I admit, a little over-dramatic.

"What do you want, Jacob?" I said coldly, though it was hurting _me_ seeing the look of hurt in his face.

"Listen, Bella... I'm sor-"

"Save it! You criticized Sam, and he's doing all he can to help me!"

"Bella-"

Then Sam walked over to the shouting match. Okay, me shouting, and Jacob apologizing. Gosh, that sounds bad.

"Is there a problem?" Sam asked.

"No," said Jacob coolly.

"Stay away from Bella if you know what's best for you," said Sam.

"Don't count on it," replied Jacob.

Sam started to get very angry; and although he has good control, he still could faze.

"Sam, it's fine, calm down, c'mon, please, back off," I begged.

"Let's go Bella," said Sam angrily, pulling me.

I gave an apologetic grimace to Jacob as Sam pulled me to the car and sped off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella's POV**

The days passed by quickly, and boringly. By the time October, then December rolled around, I was used to pretty much the same schedule. Monday through Friday, school, homework, patrol. Saturday Edward. Sunday: honor thy sabbath day by keeping it Holy. As I sit finishing weekend homework for math, I remember the time one of the only exciting as a wolf: when we caught Victoria.

_I was on patrol with Sam when I caught a whiff of vampire scent, but not one I recognized._

_"Sam!" I called in my head._

_"I got the decent too. Coming." _

_He howled for Jared and Paul._

_He was coming, but it was too late. I was too close._

* * *

**Oh I know. Super shorty and cliffy. Well haha.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey. Guys quick update. PLEASE READ THE WHOLE THING!**

**So sorry I know you guys all hate me for not updating! I had midterms though, sorry. But in 3 days, counting today, I get Christmas break! So yeah, sorry about that, thanks for still supporting me, will update ASAP! THANKS A MEGA AMOUNT!**


End file.
